1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the circular staplers used as automatic suturator in digestive system surgical operations.
The present invention especially relates to a foldable anvil cap of an umbrella type which makes it possible to conduct quick and secure anastomosis in providing the continuity of the circular stapler digestive system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Currently, the staplers are composed of two parts: to main body (handle) and an anvil attached to the end part of said body. Even said circular staplers which are available in the market make it possible to conduct quick and secure anastomosis, it is very limited for them to be used especially in laparoscopic surgery because of several shortcomings. There are several major shortcomings limiting the area of use in both open and laparoscopic surgery.
First, a separate and large space is required to be formed on the bowel wall in order to locate the anvil into the bowel or stomach lumen that are going to be anastomosed,
Second, it is difficult and time-wasting to close the open end with shining suture even if it is located through the open end of the bowel and the stomach (for instance locating into esophagus following total gastrectomy) in both open and laparoscopic surgery.
Third, in some cases (after esophagus surgery), the anvil is needed to reach the anastomsis line orally by being attached to the end of a catheter, as a result of which the microorganisms in the oral cavity and esophagus spread into the abdomen, and thus the risk of infection increases.
Said applications cause difficulty of use and waste of time, and they limit the area of use. For example, it is not possible to use the available stapler anvils by attaching them onto the endoscope ends, and such an example of usage is not available.
In the research conducted in relation with the prior art, an application numbered CN201782789 has been found. In this application, a trigger mechanism created on a main body, back-pull handle, a modular anvil, and an anvil cap are disclosed. The invention discloses a foldable and movable anvil cap which can pass from the horizontal position to the parallel position.